Unexpected hope
by BessRead
Summary: Adelia is engaged, but wishes she wasn't.  She is certain there is no hope of escape until the day pirates arrive.   This is the first fan fiction I've published - a plot idea I've had for a while and finally written.  -Now updated with a second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Adelia let her mind wander in a dream as Hettie tied her into her corset. It was the eve of Adelia's wedding day but she was not happily anticipating the event. In fact, she was doing her best to not think about it at all. Adelia was engaged to, Bernard Thorell one of the wealthiest merchants in the port and thirty years her senior. She was to be his fourth wife. His first wife mysteriously disappeared before the union was even two months old. His second and third wives both were killed in tragic freak accidents. Many of the citizens of Port Royal pitied Bernard and the tragic bad luck he had with his wives, however Adelia had a frightening suspicion that something more sinister was behind the loss of Bernard's wives. Hidden beneath Adelia's hair and clothing were bruises she received from Bernard during an argument. The truth was, Adelia was certain that her wedding day would seal her fate and that she was destined to and early grave along with the three women before her.

Adelia's betrothal to Bernard was not her choice. Adelia was an orphan and was taken in by her employer and landlady, Mrs Cresey when she was old enough to work. Mrs Cresey wasn't cruel, but neither was she particularly sentimental. When she realised she would soon become too old to run her inn and make a living she happily accepted Bernard's generous donation in return for the promise of Adelia's hand in marriage on her eighteenth birthday. Adelia was repulsed by Bernard - a large, arrogant and cruel man with breath that smelled worse than an outhouse.

The one comfort in Adelia's life was her maid, Hettie. Hettie was employed by Bernard on their engagement and Adelia suspected she reported back to Bernard on all that Adelia did. However, Hattie was also very fond of Adelia and more loyal to her than her fiance. Hettie had brown, curly hair was short and slightly plump, but pretty in her own way and very popular with the town's young men - mostly for her willingness to invite them into the hay barn at the top of the stables behind the inn.

Adelia had never lain with a man. Of course she could have if she had wanted, many had been willing. Although modest, Adelia knew she was beautiful with her long golden hair, deep green eyes and dewy complexion. It was for her beauty that Bernard had paid Mrs Cresey such a high price. Now the townsmen feared to even look at her because they knew of Bernard's jealousy and anger.

"There you are, Miss. Don't you look lovely?" stated Hettie as she finished dressing Adelia. Adelia's mind returned to the present moment as she thanked Hettie. When it dawned on Adelia that her fate would be sealed by her imminent marriage she had sealed her mind from reality and let herself live in a cloud of daydreaming and fantasy.

That day Hettie was taking Adelia to the markets at the harbour to purchase some final items for her wedding day. When they returned they would pack her few possessions in preparation for her move to Thorell House after her wedding.

"Miss, you must stick close by me when we go down to the markets. Harry in the kitchen told me this morning that a pirate ship has moored at port. Terrible these pirates. From what Harry said this ship has quite a reputation - The Black Pearl he said it's called. Captained by Cap'n Jack Sparrow. Terribly wicked these pirates."

Hettie continued to mutter to herself while Adelia replied, "Yes. Indeed." However, Adelia was secretly excited. She had read many novels about pirates and their daring deeds and was privately hoping they might spot one or two of the buccaneers.

Adelia and Hettie walked down the cobbled streets to the market. Adelia drew glances looking striking in her green velvet dress, the bodice tight around her waist with just enough decolletage visible behind the white silk of her blouse. As they neared the port Hettie grabbed Adelia's arm.

"There it is Miss," she gasped "The Black Pearl." She pointed to a ship at port - sea worn with black sails. Adelia felt a little thrill of excitement run through her, the first positive thing she had felt in a long time.

Adelia and Hettie continued to the market place without seeing a single pirate. "They're all drinking and lying with whores," was Hettie's explanation, "Nothing that a real lady should know about". They had almost completed all their purchases and Adelia wandered to a stall to look at some laces while Hettie gossiped at the flower stall. As Adelia was inspecting the wares she glanced over to the blacksmith and saw three pirates, one of whom was clearly the captain. His tricorner hat, weapons and adornments marked him as captain, but even without these his status would be clear with the way he carried himself and the way the other two clearly deferred to him. Adelia felt a flush run through her body. Not only was it her first time seeing real pirates, but it was also a pirate captain and he was HANDSOME. His hair was in dreadlocks and he was somewhat unkempt but he had deep dark eyes rimmed with kohl and the glimmer of gold in his smile.

Unaware of herself, with her fan hanging loosely at her side Adelia turned and watched as the pirates bartered with the blacksmith. The captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, turned from the others and then spotted her. He looked at her and smirked, then looking from beneath the peak of his hat slowly cast an appraising eye over her entire figure. She felt a tingling heat rising through her body up to her cheeks and her lips parted as she gasped. Suddenly aware of what was happening she lowered her eyes from his and brought her fan up in front of her face. Glancing up again she saw he was still staring at her and, meeting her eyes again, he smiled, nodded and tipped his hat to her. Feeling scandalised by his cheek she turned and walked quickly to find Hettie. Once with her she glanced back towards the blacksmith's once more to see the captain talking and laughing with the other pirates.

Adelia was more than happy to be escorted back to her room above the inn by Hettie for a light lunch and afternoon nap.

The pirates and their ship had captured Adelia's imagination. They seemed so free to go wherever and do whatever they wanted, so unlike herself. An idea was forming in Adelia's mind and she started feeling hope for the first time in a long time, but she also felt nervous and fearful.

That evening as Hettie tucked Adelia into her bed she did her best to appear excited about the next day's celebrations, but she too feared for Adelia's future with Bernard. Adelia wished Hettie goodnight and closed her eyes. As the town clock struck midnight Adelia opened her eyes and crept out of bed. She put on her riding dress and black cloak, hurriedly gathered her most treasured possessions and quietly snuck down the stairs and out of the inn. She felt her heart thumping in her chest as she made her way down the dark and empty streets to the harbour. In the moonlight she could see the masts of the Black Pearl. She was frightened but she had to try, anything to avoid the awful marriage she was otherwise fated to. As she approached the ship she could see the crew were busy loading supplies on board. They were clearly planning to sail soon, she was glad she had come.

She spotted a short, bearded man overseeing the activity. She approached him.

"Excuse me, I wish to barter for passage on this ship."

Gibbs, the first mate of the Black Pearl turned his attention to Adelia. "Are you lost lassie? You don't look like the usual sort of lady we see at the docks in the middle of the night." Nearby crewmen who overheard this and chuckled as they worked.

"I'm sorry," said Adelia, "I want to barter for passage aboard this ship".

Gibbs laughed, but then looked at her pitifully. "You can't pay for passage aboard a pirate ship. You're either aboard as an able-bodied crew member or your locked in the brig."

"Oh..."

"And besides lassie, 'tis awful bad luck to have a woman aboard, the crew an' cap'n wouldn't stand for it."

Adelia looked down, feeling defeated and foolish.

She heard a voice "Is all in order Gibbs?".

"Aye Captain!" Gibbs replied as Adelia looked up to see Captain Sparrow sauntering down the gangplank.

"Send the wench away Gibbs, we haven't time for dalliances," ordered the Captain.

"I'm no wen-...," Adelia started to protest, shocked.

"She's not here looking for business, she wanted to buy passage," Gibbs explained.

As Captain Jack joined them he saw Adelia properly.

"Well, hello again," he smirked, "You're Thorell's latest aren't you? What would you be doing trying to get passage on me ship when tomorrow you're to be wedded?"

Adelia flushed, clearly he'd asked the blacksmith about her!

"I...I need to leave Port Royal," she stated.

"Well my dear, I'm sure Gibbs has explained to you that this is no passenger ship". The captain's eyes seemed to bore into her.

Adelia felt all hope leave her, she felt bleakness and desperation set in.

"Please. You don't understand," she looked up at the captain, pleading, "Mr Thorell is a terrible man. If I marry him I'll surely be dead before winter. I must leave and never come back." As she said this she lowered her cloak from her head, pushed it back past her shoulders, and turning to the side pulled down the shoulder of her dress enough to reveal the hand-shaped bruises from Throrell's last rage.

Captain Jack seemed genuinely disturbed by the sight. "My dear, I would help you if I could. I know Thorell and I believe some of the rumours, but there's no way my crew would tolerate a woman on board and I won't risk a mutiny, even for a rare treasure as yourself."

"Is there no way...?" Adelia's eyes began to moisten.

"Well," started Gibbs. Adelia and the captain both looked at him. "It's said the bad luck is taken from the crew and only put on the captain's personal self if the lady is his wife..."

"Over my dead and rotting body!" Captain Jack snorted.

"...or his concubine," Gibbs finished.

Adelia's eyes met the captain's. She was a lady, but she was desperate, and there was something compelling about those dark eyes. She stepped towards him. "Then, I offer myself as your concubine." She said resolutely, holding his gaze.

The captain smiled slyly. "Well, my luv. A very tempting offer that is. But I'm not sure that a virgin bride such as yourself has the necessary, uh, skills for the job." He laughed as did a number of crewsmen who had started to observe the conversation.

"It's true," said Adelia "I have never lain with a man." She looked up at the captain. "However..." and realising how many were listening she stepped closer to the captain and leaned up to whisper in his ear "...my maid has entertained many suitors in the stables behind the inn and I have secretly seen these encounters." She became very aware of how close she was to him, she could smell rum, salt and his own musky odour. With her lips near his ear she whispered "I know the things that give a man pleasure."

The captain abruptly cleared his throat and she stepped back, feeling ashamed to have admitted her lack of total innocence but also feeling exhilarated by the clear effect it made on the captain.

Captain Sparrow turned from her. "Gibbs, please escort the concubine Adelia to my cabin. All her money and items of value are to be taken and distributed amongst the crew as for any other booty. She may keep clothing and any personal items."

Adelia barely had time to register what was happening when Gibbs picked up Adelia's bags and instructed her to follow him up the gangplank.

By now all the nearby crewsmen were watching her and Adelia blushed deeply as she overheard one of the pirates joking "I bet that cuntline's never been wormed." Several of the crew laughed heartily until the Captain yelled "Silence you scurvy maggots! Back to duties and if any of you so much as think of laying hands on my personal property I'll personally see you to Davy Jones!"

"Aye Aye Captain!" the crew replied as he stalked up the gangplank and back to the wheel.

Gibbs showed Adelia into the captain's cabin. It occupied the space under the poop deck with large windows on all sides. A large four poster bed stood to the left of the door and to the right was a table, chairs, navigation desk and all around chests, navigation charts, booty and bottles containing varying volumes of rum.

"Well Miss," said Gibbs "let's see what you've got." Adelia opened her bags and removed a purse containing a number of coins. She also gave Gibbs the purse that had been tied inside her cloak. For a brief moment she was sad to have to part with the money - all she had saved from her small allowance from Mrs Cresey and then Thorell. However, she was free from a death sentence and she reminded herself there would be no use for the money if she was dead.

"The captain will see his ship out of port Miss and return to his cabin shortly after sun-up."

"Thank you Gibbs," said Adelia. Gibbs turned to go. "Gibbs..." Adelia stopped him. "I know Captain Sparrow is a pirate, but is he a good man? I mean, will I be safe?"

Gibbs looked at Adelia. "The captain is a scallywag, a liar and a cheat and will do anything for fortune or reputation. However, my dear, he is not cruel and he won't hurt you."

"Thank you Gibbs," smiled Adelia and Gibbs left, leaving her alone in the captain's cabin.

Adelia looked around, not quite able to believe where she found herself. She realised that the reality aboard a pirate ship might not be quite the same as the fantasy versions of pirate life she had read in her novels. She was alive and safe at least and about to be headed away from Port Royal and vile Thorell. She regretted not leaving a note for Hettie and hoped Thorell would not unleash his anger on the maid. Adelia looked around the cabin. There were treasures and trinkets everywhere, clearly from many different corners of the world. There were things that looked like they had once been parts of animals that she did not look closely at. She found an unopened bottle of fresh water and some bread so she drank and ate and sat waiting for morning to come. As the night wore on she felt her eyes becoming heavy and decided she would lie on the bed for just a moment or two. It was the first time she had lain down on a man's bed, but he wasn't here. However, she could almost feel his presence in the room and she could smell his masculine smell on the pillow and blankets. She closed her eyes for a few moments.

Adelia felt herself dreaming of the captain, his fingers on her cheek and her skin felt hot under his touch. She suddenly awoke realising the heat that she felt on her cheek was the early morning sun streaming through the salt-grimed windows and she remembered where she was. She looked out to see the sun rising over the ocean and the rocking motion told her they had left Port Royal and were out on the open sea. She turned her head towards the centre of the room and saw the captain sitting at his desk, poring over navigational charts. He noticed her move and looked over at her and smiled. "Good morning luv. Well, rested are we?"

"Yes...yes, thank you." She stuttered sitting up and feeling embarrassed to have been caught in his bed, asleep and vulnerable.

Captain Jack stood and came to sit beside her, her heart started thumping in her chest. "You truly are a rare treasure Adelia." he breathed as he brushed her tussled golden hair back from her face.

"Thank you for taking me from Port Royal," Adelia whispered looking up at the captain "You have surely saved me from death."

"Aye, my dear," said Captain Jack as his fingers ran down her cheek, shoulder and arm until his hand rested on hers. "Thorell is a heartless man. He'll be no fan of mine now that I not only owe him money but have stolen his latest blushing bride." The captain laughed and Adelia realised that Thorell obviously traded with pirates and really was far from the upstanding citizen most of the people of Port Royal thought him to be.

"Gibbs and the crew have everything under control so I think it's time I rested," stated the captain as he stood and started removing his coat, weapons and belts. Adelia shifted, about to get out of the bed the captain wished to sleep in. "You stay right there luv," the captain ordered, looking down at her, his eyes glinting.

Adelia sat on the bed feeling her heart race and a heat building inside her. For all the times she had spied on Hettie in the stables, she was nervous as she realised this would be the first time she did such things herself.

The captain stood before her now in just his breeches and shirt but still wearing his boots. He held both her hands and pulled her to standing and then began slowly removing the riding dress she was still wearing. He threw the dress over the end of the bed, and holding her hands stepped back to admire her figure, now clothed in only her white linen and silk undergarments.

"A lovely piece of booty," The captain chuckled. "You know," he confided in Adelia "I have never owned a concubine before."

Captain Jack stepped close to her again and with one finger under her chin, tilted it up so he could kiss her. He tasted of rum and she could feel the coarse hair of his mustache tickling her top lip. He gently pushed her back towards the bed and indicated she should lie down. He pulled of his boots and lay on his side next to her and slowly unlaced her blouse enjoying the sight of more and more of her as he progressed. They spent the rest of the day in the captain's bed. Adelia practicing things she had only previously only known in theory and the captain showing her things she had previously not known - ways in which a woman can be pleasured also. As the last light of the sun fell over their bodies and they drifted into sleep Adelia felt a sense of bliss she had never before felt and Captain Jack felt very satisfied with his latest treasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Gazing out the salt-crusted cabin windows, Adelia absent-mindedly stroked her inner wrist - the location of the small tattoo of a sparrow that marked her as the concubine and property of Captain Jack. Adelia, though, felt anything but captive. In the six months since she had stepped aboard the Black Pearl she had felt freer and happier than at any other time in her life.

Not only had her life changed dramatically, but she herself had changed too. She still had golden hair and green eyes but her complexion was warmer from time spent accompanying her Captain on deck. Adelia's determined spirit and desire to be seen as more than a bedroom plaything had driven her to study chart-reading and navigation and also the basics of handling a sword and knife. She was aware that being part of a pirate crew meant there was a risk of being engaged in hand-to-hand conflict and she wanted to know she could defend herself if it came to it. These extra skills and her determination also ensured the crew respected her and accepted her presence.

Adelia could admit to herself that she had become deeply in love with Captain Jack. He was strong but gentle and despite being a rogue, he always treated her with consideration.  
She had started to suspect he was developing deeper feelings for her too and her suspicions were confirmed when they made port at Tortuga and not a single wench or whore could catch his attention. She felt safe and protected by the captain and never tired of joining him in his bed (which was fortunate as he was an insatiable lover).

When once Adelia felt shy and self-concious under the gaze of the eyes of men she now felt confident in her womanly wiles. When they went ashore and she walked on the arm of the Captain she consciously and proudly let her hips swing a little as they walked.

One day, as she lay in Captain Jack's arms, she accepted a proposition that made her realise just how far she had come from the shy and modest girl she once was. Captain Jack was to meet with the privateer Jean Bart who was rumoured to have obtained maps to the legendary treasure of the Ottoman corsair Reis. Bart had agreed to let Captain Jack look at the maps, confident that it was a pointless exercise as Bart believed only he had found the solutions to the riddles that made the maps decipherable. Jack had a plan to learn the location of the treasure and he needed Adelia's help.

Walking through the docks and towards Jean Bart's villa with the Captain, Adelia was aware that she was attracting more attention than usual. Captain Jack had chosen her dress - deep red and corseted in black it left her shoulders and ample decolletage bare. Her hair was swept up with only a few curls stray, she had applied rouge to her lips and cheeks and she wore a black, elaborately beaded choker.

When they arrived at Bart's residence they were shown to his parlour by a butler. Jean Bart rose to greet them. He was a massive man - over 7 feet tall and his tall frame carried a bulk of a body. He had slack jowls, a ruddy complexion and a thin, wispy moustache. He was certainly not an attractive man but he was only concerned with his success and fortune.

Bart indicated that Captain Jack should sit in the armchair opposite him. Jack made himself comfortable in the chair and Adelia arranged herself at his feet, wrapping an arm around one of his legs. Jean Bart had heard that Captain Jack had taken a concubine so he was unsurprised by her presence but his attention was drawn for a moment or two by her beauty and especially the exposed, smooth skin of her neck, shoulders and chest.

Bart ordered his butler to bring his guest refreshments. The butler returned with a silver tray bearing a decanter of red wine and two glasses.

"You really must try this, Sparrow," Bart said as he poured wine into each of the glasses and handed one to the captain, "It is from a vineyard I have just acquired in Spain".

"De salud then," replied the captain taking a gulp.

"Well, Sparrow, what do you think?" enquired Bart, clearly relishing an opportunity to boast.

"Delicious," stated Captain Jack before turning to Adelia.

"Pet," he said and then, with one hand behind her neck, tipped the glass towards her open mouth allowing her to taste the wine. She looked at him from beneath her eyelashes and after she had swallowed she smiled. A drop of wine was left at the corner of her mouth. Captain Jack wiped it with his thumb and she seductively took his thumb into her mouth to suck off the trace of wine. He smirked and as he sat back in his chair she flashed her gaze towards Jean Bart in time to see the open-mouthed, rapt look on his face before he recovered. Adelia began to feel confident that the captain's plan would be a success.

Captain Jack addressed Bart. "Let's get to business, shall we?"

"Ah, yes." Bart replied and walked to a locked cabinet in the corner of the room. Retrieving a key from a long chain tucked inside his shirt, he unlocked the cabinet and removed three rolled charts and passed these to Captain Jack.

"I don't know what you are hoping to achieve," Bart laughed, "Without the answers to the riddles - which only I have solved - you will not be able to unlock the code and the maps may as well be blank".

Jean Bart looked extremely smug but Captain Sparrow only nodded, settled back in his chair and unrolled the maps to examine each in turn.

With the captain's attention focussed fully on studying the maps, Bart became very aware of Adelia's presence. She locked eyes with the privateer and smiled seductively. Jean Bart could not help but stare. Adelia looked down at the tops of her breasts and started to slowly trace a finger over her left shoulder. Her lips parted and she slowly drew the left shoulder of her dress down and then under her left breast until it was completely exposed. She looked up at Jean Bart whose mouth was hanging wide open and his attention fully on her.

The maps Captain Jack held blocked his view of Adelia so he was entirely unaware of what she was doing. He asked Bart some questions about the maps without putting them down. Bart responded absent-mindedly as Adelia exposed her right breast also and proceeded to play with her nipples until they were hard, pink points. Adelia bit her bottom lip and looked up at Bart who was wiping sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief. Adelia then slowly gathered her skirts towards her giving Bart a view of her ankles, then calves and knees. She slowly slid her top leg against the bottom one then slightly parted her knees and flashed Bart a glimpse of her inner thigh.

"I think that is all I need to see," Captain Jack stated as he started to roll the maps.

Adelia quickly readjusted her clothing and Jean Bart attempted to collect himself after swallowing back the remaining wine from his glass.

"You were quite right, Bart," Captain Jack said, "the maps are utterly useless if you don't know the answers to the riddles."

"Yes, well..." Jean Bart replied, still struggling to regain his composure.

All three stood and Jack and Adelia returned to the Pearl.

"Well," asked Gibbs when they arrived, "Do we have a heading?"

"Aye, Gibbs, we do." replied Jack "With Adelia's magnificent job of distracting him, Jean Bart told me all I needed to know without even realising it!"

Jack proceeded to give Gibbs orders to sail then grabbing Adelia with one arm around her waist directed her to his cabin. Once inside he kissed her deeply and passionately.

"How did I ever manage without you my dear?" he asked, then scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

Adelia simply smiled, satisfied to have made her captain happy.


End file.
